Bowser's Castle
'Stage Info' Deep in the heard of Dark Land lies the home of the Koopa King and his base of operations. This castle serves as scene of the final battle for Mario & Bowser in a vast number of Mario games. Though at times it sees more innocent uses such as being the site for a go karting race or a tennis match. Mario just hopes that his princess won’t be waiting in yet another castle... 'Stage Layout' With its classification as a “Very Large” stage, Bowser’s Castle is comparable to stages like Temple and New Pork City. The two black pillars are solid features of the stage and the platforms between them marked brown is the primary platform of the stage. This stage is designed like the classic bridge in Bowser’s Castle from the original Super Mario Bros. The brown stick standing up on the right side of this platform actually represents the classic axe from the game. This axe has a health value of 50 HP and when it loses its health it will fall and cut the ropes holding up the bridge dropping it into the lava below. The bridge can regenerate during the match and of course be destroyed later as well. The gray platforms to the left and right of the bridge can be fallen and jumped through by the players, but they aren’t the only things that can pass through them... Stage Hazards Lava: As logic would dictate, the red at the bottom of the stage is a sea of lava. Falling into it will damage any player and send them flying up out of it. The more damage a player has taken, the higher up the lava will send them as knockback. Unlike the stage The Great Cave Offensive however, this lava will not instantly KO someone if they fall into it when at 100% damage or higher. Podoboos: Little Podoboos will be jumping up out of the lava as the match goes on. The ones seen here in the image aren’t exactly to scale, but close enough. The Podoboos can only jump up as high as the height of the black pillars and destroyable bridge. The gray platforms that are just above the lava pools can be passed through by the Podoboos so be careful when standing there as you might find yourself hurt by jumping fireballs. Fire Bars: A classic fixture inside Bowser’s Castle. The black squares are entirely stationary and can even be stood upon by players for a brief moment. But the orange squares are actually fireballs that rotate the black square clockwise in a line. Contact with the flames will of course damage players. Thwomps: At the top of the image you’ll see a hint of two Thwomps just waiting to fall down and crush anyone in their path. During the match, these Thwomps actually aren’t visible until they start falling. They’re only on this image to show where they would be. The Thwomps run on a RNG-ish timer. The longer its been since they last fell, the more likely they’ll fall soon. But they do not fall at the same time ever. When they fall they’ll fall down hard onto the two central pillars and crush with high damage and knockback anyone in their way. Soundtrack * Bowser's Castle - Mario Kart DS * Bowser's Theme - Super Mario 64 * The Great Tower Showdown 1 - Super Mario 3D World * Fight Against Bowser - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Bowser Battle 2 - Super Mario Odyssey * Bowser’s Castle 2 - Super Mario Odyssey * Castle / Boss Fortress - Super Mario World / Super Mario Bros. 3 of Super Mario World’s Castle theme and Super Mario Bros. 3’s Fortress theme created for Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Fortress Boss Theme - Super Mario World Spanish Flamenco Remix of the Fortress theme created for Super Smash Bros. 4. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OKBDR2j908 The Evil King Bowser - Super Mario World